


Lunar Interlude: Self Medication

by papakain



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Magnus needs a hug or five, Recreational Drug Use, Soft Boi Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papakain/pseuds/papakain
Summary: Magnus needs to chill. Like, REALLY chill. Taako helps.





	Lunar Interlude: Self Medication

Magnus was exhausted, that much was obvious. This job had started to take its toll on him, and as he looked in the mirror, he could see wrinkles forming around his eyes and mouth. Sighing softly, he ran a hand through his hair, stepping away from the mirror. There was no need to worry about that right now, not with another mission coming along soon.

The boys had just returned from Refuge when Merle had left, and Taako had retreated to his room, aside from midnight snack runs, leaving Magnus alone with nothing but his thoughts and his whittling knife. 

Magnus curses loudly as his knife slips again, this time nicking his thumb and ruining the little wooden bauble. Discarded, the carving falls to the floor as Magnus stands, swiping his bleeding thumb across the bottom of his shirt, grimacing at the mark it leaves. At this rate, he’ll have to make another run to the Fantasy Costco for clothes, and he knows it takes Garfield forever to find shirts in his bulky size. Magnus purses his lips and sighs, carefully pulling on another shirt, making sure to avoid getting blood on it and ruining another one.

He closes the heavy oak door behind him, careful not to disturb the stillness of the dorm room. As he makes his way down the hall, he passes the poster covered door to Taako’s room, pausing at the soft sound of coughing and music playing. Magnus lifts a hand, hesitating with a fist raised only a few inches from the door. Would Taako even answer? What if he just told Magnus to fuck off? He’s lonely, but lonely enough to bug Taako this late at night? Sure, maybe if he was desperate, but he’s not. Not yet, at least.

He spends a few minutes in the bathroom, leaning against the sink as he wraps his thumb. He thinks about his recent adventures, about his team. They’d only been together for a little while, but he felt as if he’d known them for ages, as if they were meant to be like this. 

On his way back, he pauses again, brows furrowed in thought. Before he can do anything though, the door opens, letting a wave of heady smoke roll into the hallway, revealing a grinning Taako to him. 

“Hail and well met, my dude”, he grins, obscuring Magnus’ view into the small, dim room. “What brings you to my humble abode?” Taako smirks slightly, leaning against the frame of the door.

“Well, uh,,” stumbles Magnus, as eloquent as ever as he peers over Taako’s shoulder, catching a glimpse of what looked like a vase, with a hose attached to it. “I mean, you are the one who opened the door, so. What is that?”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” he replies, “A little stress relief is all.” He shrugs slightly, “It’s just a little… self medication, nothing too bad.” He smiles a smile of pure false innocence, causing Magnus to raise an eyebrow in reply.

“Taako...” He steps closer to the door, “What is it really?”

He laughs softly, smiling. “I promise, it’s safe. It’s quite pleasant, actually. And honestly, big guy, if you’re so worried, why don’t you try it for yourself?” Taako steps aside, raising an arm in a grand gesture, letting the light from the hall cast on what looks like the remnants of a miniature tornado, with a low table and a stout couch falling in the center of the room, the mysterious vase thing sitting on the table. “It won’t bite, quite the opposite actually.”

Magnus weighs his options, pausing on the threshold to Taako’s room. On one hand, he could go back to his room, pretend this had never happened, and continue carving useless baubles well into the night, but on the other…

Taako grins as Magnus steps into the dim room, and closes the door behind him, casting the room into blackness. It’s only dark for a moment, however, as with a snap of his fingers, several oil lamps alight around the room, illuminating the dark space. He watches as Magnus takes his seat on the couch, knees folding almost to his chest at the height of it. As Magnus positions himself, Taako sits cross legged next to him, setting a jar of a sticky red and green substance on the table. “What is this thing even?” Magnus leans closer, but Taako pushes him back slightly, focused on setting up the vase. 

“It’s just a means to an end, my dude. Another way of many to get your chill on, but if we wanna be fancy, it’s called a hookah.” It doesn’t take him much longer, and as he finishes, he leans back with the end of the hose in hand, a polished wooden grip with a metal mouthpiece. He hands it to Magnus, a small smirk on his lips. “Don’t inhale too fast, or you’ll hurt yourself.”

Of course, Magnus, not one to be challenged, puts the metal piece to his lips and inhales, as deep as he can. It takes him about two minutes to stop hacking up his lungs, and Taako five to stop laughing. They pass around the piece for what feels to Magnus like a hundred years.

 

 

By the time the hookah is smokeless and empty, Magnus feels like he’s floating. Somehow he had ended up on the floor, a wide grin on his face as he gazes into the vast emptiness of the ceiling. Is gravity real? Is Taako? He’s flying and sinking, with no idea what the concept even meant. He giggles as he sits up, catching sight of Taako, who’s reclined across the small couch, feet hanging off the end.

“Well, look who’s back with the living. How you feelin, bud?” He opens one eye, looking down at him.

Magnus opens his mouth to speak, but smacks his lips at the dryness he finds in his mouth. He gazes vacantly at Taako, unable to process the sensory input. “...Aaaaaaaa.”

Taako laughs softly, standing and stretching, wincing at the cracks his back makes. “Yeah, I know, dry mouth is a bitch, huh?” He reaches down for Magnus, groaning at the effort it takes to get the beefcake off the floor. 

As they make their way to the kitchen, Taako makes sure to keep a hold of Magnus, making sure the giggling man-baby doesn’t get too lost in their own room. They sit on the couch in the living room of their dorm, wallowing in the depths of their high. Magnus sighs softly, his head falling against the back of the cushion.

Taako looks over at him and pauses slightly, a look of concern on his face. “Hey big guy, you doin’ okay?”

He looks over towards him and nods slightly, running a hand through his mess of auburn hair. “‘M sleepy s’all,” he slurs, yawning deeply and rubbing at his eyes like a sleepy toddler. His eyes slowly flicker open, and he smiles.

Taako laughs softly, letting the haze overtake him as he falls against the bulk of Magnus’ shoulder, eyes closing. “Pretty cool huh?” He absentmindedly traces shapes on the other’s arm.

Magnus nods, looking down at Taako, smiling at the elf. “Hey Taakito.” He giggles softly, his grin widening as he wraps a brawny arm around the others slim shoulders, “You do this a lot, huh? Must get a little lonely.” Head falling forward, he noses into the other’s messy hair. 

The elf can’t help but to relax into the larger human, Magnus taking that as a sign to pull him closer, up and onto a set of muscular thighs. “I suppose so, never figured you’d be one to join. Never have before.”

“Before what? You’ve never asked before. I would’ve if you had.” He pouts, one arm curled around the other’s waist, the other reaching to brush messy strands of hair away from Taako’s face. “Do anythin for you guys. For you.” 

A furrow fills the gap between the others brows as he adjusts to straddle Magnus’ hips. “Hey, none a that, got it? Taako’s got his biz under control, and Merle- Well, Merle can usually handle himself fine. No need for self sacrificial bullshit here.”

At that outburst, Magnus can only laugh, a loud bellow that shakes his chest, and therefore Taako, who he squeezes close. “Aw Taako, so cute~ ‘M not gonna do anything stupid. I meant, maybe something more like this?” And maybe it’s the weed, or maybe it’s the stress, but Magnus leans down, a hand in the others hair pulling the elves head back so he can brush his lips to the others, eyes closing.

Taako’s eyebrows rise, breaking contact only enough to speak, lips brushing as he does. “Thought you said you weren’t gonna do anything stupid?”

“You don’t want me to?” He pulls back, frowning slightly.

“No, but since when have you wanted to?” Taako quirks a brow, arms crossing.

“Since when has it mattered?” Magnus leans forward again, pulling at Taako’s arms so he can bury his face in the other’s neck, lacing his crooked, bulky fingers through slim ones. “C’mon Taako, if you want this, then don’t keep it from yourself.” He presses his lips to the crook of his neck, trailing kisses up along his neck, nipping down his collarbone. “And if you don’t… then please don’t leave me alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo this is my like. Third, maybe fourth collective fic? There's potentially more if this is well received, so please leave a comment!


End file.
